After It All
by Feygan
Summary: QUINTUPLETS fic. After the prom, Pearce figures out that he's not as straight as he told his dad he was, and Matt's got handy lips. slash.


Title: After It All

Author: Feygan

Fandom: Quintuplets

Pairing: Pearce/Matt

Category: pre-slash

Summary: After the prom, Pearce figures out that he's not as straight as he told his dad he was, and Matt's got handy lips.  
Author's Notes: This story comes from the episode of Quintuplets when the quints are going to their prom and Pearce steals Penny's date Matt for himself.

.  
He hadn't really expected to end up here when the night had started, but on some level he wasn't exactly surprised. He had long since grown used to the fact that he was far from the conventional teenager and this was just another part of that.

People always thought that he didn't notice when they called him weird or rolled their eyes at stuff he said, but he did notice and always had. He was actually smarter than he looked, if it could be believed, though sometimes he didn't really think things all the way through. He was just too busy living the full Pearce-experience, and right now he was fully in the moment.

Winning King and Queen of the prom along with Matt had left him spun up higher than the time he ate all those batteries, and one thing had led to another and now he was locking lips with the swing-dancer of his dreams. It was pretty awesome.

"You know, I really, *really* like you," Matt pulled far enough away to gasp out, his eyes shining like blue diamonds and his lips kiss-bruised and wet with Pearce's saliva.

Pearce grinned even as he mashed his lips closer against Matt's, tangling their tongues as he let his hands wander over Matt's chest, tweaking his nipples through his shirt and grinding their clothed groins together experimentally.

It was weird, but even though he was a card-carrying virgin with no real experience, this whole making-out thing felt completely natural and right. It was like he was made to do this with Matt, their swing-dance synchronicity slipping effortlessly into the whole future sex things.

"We're... we're not... going to go all the way tonight," he gasped against Matt's lips. "I'm... I'm not that easy. You're... you're gonna have to wait for at least... at least another two dates... Then we can get on... with the frisky." He snickered breathily, his eyes slipping shut when Matt squeezed his butt cheeks with his fingers.

They were in the backseat of Matt's car, the windows steaming up around them even though it wasn't all that cold outside. They'd barely made it through the car door before they were smooching and writhing together like ferrets in a burlap sack. It was like something out of a movie.

Pearce clenched his fingers in Matt's hair and moaned as naughty-  
naughty hands touched him all over. He was just glad that he'd managed to keep his clothes on or they would have already been having real sex by now and not just kissing like tomorrow was never gonna come.

The prom had been awesome. They'd danced, gotten their pictures taken all over the place, and won the King and Queen crowns. Sure, it had kind of sucked ass that his parents had shown up and danced all over the place and acted like they belonged, but if he tried hard enough he knew that he would be able to suppress the memory of his parents encroaching on his fun time with their yucky oldness.

Letting Matt flip him over so he was on the bottom with his legs wrapped around Matt's waist and his shoulders pressed against the car window, Pearce had to wonder if he was really going to stop this anytime soon. It just felt so good to have someone else pressing down on him like he was vulnerable and fragile, made to be protected and loved. It tempted him to let Matt have his way just so he could know firsthand what having someone else inside of him would feel like.

"Oh God! Oh God..." Matt abruptly pushed himself away and retreated across the seats to huddle against the other door, his hands clamped to his crotch and sweat dripping off his face as he tried to control himself.

"What..." Pearce levered himself a little more upright, shifting his legs so he wasn't folded so awkwardly. He yelped when his ass was jabbed by one of the plastic crowns--the Queen crown, his as it happened. "Ow, that hurts." He tossed the crown on the floor, not caring that it rolled under the driver's seat. "Why'd you stop?"

"We can't do this," Matt said, scrubbing one hand across his face, digging his palm into his left eye for a second.

"What do you mean?" Pearce asked, his eyebrows quirking in that way they had. It wasn't like he had any control over the eyebrow thing, just like his naturally lipstick-pink lips just kind of happened.

"We barely know each other, but I really like you," Matt said, flipping his hand through the air. "I want to do more than dance a little swing and end up making out. I think..." He bit his lip and looked right at Pearce. "I think I want you to be my boyfriend."

Pearce's eyes bugged out. "Whoa... that's pretty... Yeah. Wow."

His body had pretty much been looking forward to a good round of making out and maybe a little more, but this... this was pretty darn deep. Matt actually wanted them to date and have more than the sex stuff and that was kind of weird but cool at the same time.

He'd never been known for making the most thought out and rational decisions, so he pretty much did what he usually did and went with his first impulse.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod!" Pearce yodeled, lunging forward for another ferocious kiss. He really did feel like he was coming back to life here, and that was pretty darn good.

Matt wrapped his arms tight around him and Pearce felt happy and safe and totally turned on all at the same time. "So, we're going out from now on?" he half-asked, nipping at Pearce's bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, we are so dating," Pearce said. "Looks like I really am gay. Guess I'm gonna have to tell my dad." He giggled. "I wonder if he'll march in the parade to show me support."

"Whatever." Matt was busy unbuttoning Pearce's white shirt, his lips still making with the kissage, which kept him from being able to watch what his fingers were doing. He'd been attracted to Pearce from the moment he'd first heard Pearce complaining about Parker's inability to dance. There'd just been something about the wild-haired boy with his colorful clothes and odd way of looking at the world that made Matt hot.

Pearce giggled, a high-pitched sound reminiscent of the Pillsbury Doughboy. This had been the best night ever and was only looking to get better.

=THE END=


End file.
